headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Plaisir d'amour
"Plaisir d'amour" is the ninth episode of season one of the horror-themed vampire television series True Blood. It was directed by Anthony M. Hemingway and written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, November 2nd, 2008. In this episode, the vampire Bill Compton breaks a vampire taboo in his decision to safeguard Sookie Stackhouse and must pay a steep price as a result. Meanwhile, Sookie's brother Jason and his new girlfriend Amy Burley break their own taboo by kidnapping a vampire named Eddie Gauthier to harvest his blood. With Lettie Mae Thornton apparently cured of her "demons", her skeptical daughter Tara consults with Miss Jeanette about exorcising her own inner demons. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Peter B. Ellis - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * John Aronson, A.M.C. - Director of photography * Raelle Tucker - Co-producer * Alexander Woo - Producer * Nancy Oliver - Supervising producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Carol Dunn Trussell - Producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It is also included on the season one Blu-ray collection. * First episode of the series directed by Anthony Hemingway. He next directs the season 3 episode "Evil Is Going On". * First episode of the series written by producer Brian Buckner. His next episode as writer is "Keep This Party Going". * Seventh appearance in the series of Lettie Mae Thornton. She appeared last in "The Fourth Man in the Fire". * Third appearance in the series of Nancy LeGuare (Miss Jeanette). She appeared last in "The Fourth Man in the Fire". * Fourth appearance in the series of Pam De Beaufort. She appeared last in "The Fourth Man in the Fire". * Final appearance of Longshadow. Dies in this episode. Quotes * Eric Northman: Tru-Blood, it keeps you alive, but it will bore you to death. * Eric Northman: Humans... honestly, Bill. I don't know what you see in them. .... * Eric Northman: When Ginger is finished, glamour her for me * Pam: Are you sure? She's been glamoured one too many times already. Who's knows how much of her is left. * Eric Northman: It's either that or turn her. You want her? * Pam: Please! I'm not that desperate. Glamour it is. .... * Amy Burley: Look, I know what you must think of him, and I get why you're mad at him, I do. But he loves you. You still got people around you who love you. And all I can hope is that maybe one day I can be counted in among those people. * Sookie Stackhouse: You are way too good for him. You know that, right? * Amy Burley: Of course, I know that. I'm not stupid. .... * Lettie Mae Thornton: Sam Merlotte's here to see you. You ain't sleepin' with him, are you? * Tara Thornton: Now what makes you jump to that conclusion? * Lettie Mae Thornton: Cause he brung flowers with him. And men only bring flowers if they already slept with you and lookin' to again. That especially goes for white men as black men are less prone to grovel. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * "Plaisir d'amour" at the True Blood Wiki * "Plaisir d'amour" at TV.com * "Plaisir d'amour" at TV Rage.com References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:October, 2008/Episodes Category:Anthony M. Hemingway Category:Brian Buckner Category:Alan Ball Category:Brian Buckner Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Carol Dunn Trussell Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nathan Barr Category:John Aronson Category:Peter B. Ellis Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Jim Parrack Category:Adina Porter Category:Carrie Preston Category:Michael Raymond-James Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Lizzy Caplan Category:Stephen Root Category:Aisha Hinds Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Raoul Max Trujillo Category:Jessica Tuck Category:Patrick Gallagher Category:Tara Buck Category:Kanin Howell Category:Jeremy Denzlinger Category:Caleb Moody